Soul Mate Series: Jasper-A girl with a fixing soul!
by Because I'm bored
Summary: Erika has just moved back to la push where she meets back up with her old best friend. Jacob Black. She snaps at him and leaves to go back to her house where she she's a formal dance in forks deciding to go she never thought she'd meet her soul mate. Jasper got Alice storming him with information about his mate. Can Erika seek comfort in this civil war hero or will she reject him?
1. Coming Home

Chapter one: Coming Home?

I was going back to la push for the first time in eight years. I'm Erika Lawiet age 18 and a broken soul. Well I was a broken soul. I was abused my my father and step father and my mother did nothing. I was raped at 15 and I managed to survive two suicide attempts until I realised maybe I'm needed. Maybe destiny has a bigger plan for me... Probably not I'm just unlucky. Oh, and I wanted to see my best friend while in la push. Jacob Black. I remember the day I left...

_**flash back!**_

_"do you really have to go?" A ten year old Jacob asked. I started crying._

_"I don't have a choice, Jakey! I wish I could stay but I just can't!" The hot tears kept rolling down my face._

_"I'll wait for you I promise." He smiled and wiped my tears._

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky Promise!" He laughed and hugged me._

_**flash back end!**_

Now I was back I doubted his promise. I would stay here but it wouldn't mean he would. I only had one bag, one suitcase and my baby, also known as Sky, my dog. She was sleep her black fur fluffy and soft. She was a black lab, and she was a cute as hell! I drove up to the house in my mercedes benz.

I had got inheritance from the only person who cared, my grand-mother. She lived in la push and left me the house and all her money. She never trusted my mother but she trusted me. She taught me to be polite and respectable. For example call someone older than I am sir or madam. I often went to formal dances as my late sister was always taking me but since she passed on I went in memory of her. She was diagnosed with leukemia and stopped responding to treatment. She died happy or so she said. I unpack. Ok I threw my stuff in the house and decided to go down to first beach with Sky. I took one of her frisbees and grabbed her lead. She was 1 and a half, I have had her since my sister was bed ridden. She refused to die in a hospital surrounded by strangers and doctors prodding and poking at her. So I stayed in her house with her until the end. She also left me everything. I had to sell the house. To many memory's.

As we got to the beach she was very much awake. Then she took off down the beach. It was nine at night so I ran after her.

"Sky!" I shouted then I saw a bonfire. I also saw her surrounded by some huge guys. "Sky..." I said softly. She came running back.

"She's very cute." The tallest said smiling.

"Thanks and sorry she just ran up. I'm Erika by the way." I said smiling. Then one of them looked at me smiling.

"Eri?" He said. The only one who ever call me that was...

"Jake?" I was now smiling so huge now. He hugged me like a bear, it was bone crushing.

"I can't believe you're back." He said still hugging me. The others coughed. And he let go of me. "How long have you been back?"

"I literally got back. I wanted to take her for a walk though." He smiled until he saw my scars.

"What are these?" he said pointing to my wrists.

"Two suicide attempts and 8 years of abuse are going to leave some scars..." I said trailing off. He looked shocked.

"What!?" He shouted. "Why did you try and kill your self." Now I was losing it. I hadn't been back a hour and he was already questioning me!

"You don't know what it's like! To be hit and beaten! Have beers thrown at you, watch the only family who cared about you die in your arms because that's what she wanted! It gets into your head. Saying you're not good enough and know one will ever want you one day I just lost it and took a razer and slit my wrists to kill my self. I did it again but stopped. My subconscious was right, I shouldn't have come back!" I was crying heavily. I called sky and I ran home. I sat on the living room floor remembering the times my sister and I would play here. She was eight years older than me.

I looked on the internet for a formal dance to calm my nerves it was the only thing that could settle me. One in forks tomorrow. That could work...

* * *

Third person (Cullens)

Alice had just had a vision about Jasper. Since she had found her mate a year ago he did nothing. Her vision was that his mate would be at a dance in forks. It was a dance for. Young people to mingle but it would be formal. She had seen a girl with reddish brown hair but the rest was a blur. She ran to tell him.

"Jasper I've possibly seen the most wonderful thing ever." She said excitedly.

"Yes? Please elaborate." He insisted.

"If you go to a dance for young adults you'll meet your mate! And she positively beautiful!" She said jumping around. He nodded wanting to meet her but trying not to show her.

"How will I know who she is?" He asked.

"She had reddish brown hair and will be wearing a black dress with roses on with high heels and tights And a black cardigan."

"I see. I'll find something to wear." He said smiling. He never wanted to give up on Alice but knowing his soulmate was so close was quite intriguing.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I wanted to do this but I've been putting it off. Anyway I'm going to be doing this story most because I've got a good idea how to continue but with the other I just winged it! Please review!


	2. Dancing With A Stranger

Chapter 2: Dancing with a stranger.

I had woken up to Sky barking at the door. I put on my dressing gown. I had shorts and a little t-shirt but didn't bother to wrap it around myself. Frankly I was too early. It was 10am. Who the hell is even awake at this time! I opened my door to Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked pretty pissed at the time.

"I wanted to say sorry." I herd the guilt in his voice.

"I would forgive you more but it's freaking 10am, who is even awake at this time!" He laughed.

"Every normal person."

"I thought ten years of me living on the res would tell you I'm not normal." I said exasperated.

"Yeah going to formal dances with your sister. Where is she by the way?"

"She died two years ago. so I'm going to a dance tonight in memory." He looked flustered at me.

"Er sorry didn't er mean to um ask." I rolled my eyes and lead him in. I had my half done dress. I sat down and started sewing again. "Nice." It was black with roses ironed into it.

"Thanks, I didn't have anything pretty and between my grandmother and my sister I learned to do this." He looked confused.

"What did Beth have to do with this?"

"She taught me on how to add more detail what looked pretty and how to iron into things." He nodded. I finished sewing the end bit on then took some scraps and placed eight at each side then tying black ribbon around the sides to make it a corset dress. "Perfect." I said hanging it up.

"Where is it?"

"Forks."

"Cool I might go." I laughed.

"When did you like formal dances?" He looked down.

"I don't but I'll go if you want." I smiled. Did he really feel this guilty?

"Na that's fine, Jake." I said hoping to get more rest. He sat down stroking Sky. God, I'm not going to anymore sleep am I? "You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, always." I made bacon sandwiches. I handed him one and Sky sat drooling.

"Skyla!" I said as she shook and spit flew everywhere.

"I thought her name was Sky."

"It is but when she does something wrong it's Skyla." I explained. By the time we had finished talking it was 3 and the dance was at 5 and I wanted a shower and put my make-up on. I asked him to help me get my dress on as it was only a rough design. When I had got the dress on I asked him to get my dress zipped up. After that I laced it up put some black high heels on and a black cardigan.

I walked down stairs and Jacob smiled at me. It was ten to five so I pushed him out and drove there. It was five to when I go there so there was tunes on before. Such as 'radioactive' by imagine dragons. Then I saw him. He was staring at me smiling. He had honey gold hair and pure gold eyes. How odd. He smile at me as I went to get a drink of wine. He came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. Then music got slower.

"Good evening ma'am." He said smiling.

"Good evening Sir." I replied smiling.

"Would you care to dance?"

"It would be my honour." An hour later we decided to take a walk. His name Jasper Hale and was in forks high school. (A/N soz if I got that wrong I'm English) we saw some people vandalising.

"People have no respect these days." We said together. We laughed. Something seemed off. He was stunningly handsome and was ice cold. He walked me back to my car we said good bye and I left. We arranged to meet up next week end, and go see a movie. I felt safe around him. Protected but I also felt a sense of danger. Like if he wanted her couldkill me. But he wouldn't do that right? Well maybe if he kills me it'll be the end of my pain. I mean I was better but I just wanted to forget. Was this what destiny was preparing me for?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy with the Model United Nations. It's fun but I've got a lot to do. Thank you for the reviews much welcomed and Jacobslove26. Please review. Even negative.


	3. You're What?

Chapter 3: You're what?!

As I got back in I fell on the couch. Saying I was tired would be the under statement of the year. Then there was a knock on the door. Damn some bitches are going to die! As I opened the door a very worried Jacob stared at me. I couldn't understand why though. He squeezed me into a bone breaking hug.

"I'm glad you're safe!" He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He just squeezed harder. "Can't... Breath... Jake" he let go instantly.

"Promise you won't go near the boy you was with today!"

"No I have my life!"

"Remember the ledges well there true me and the guys yesterday we're protectors and the guy and his family are the cold ones."

"You're a fucking werewolf!" I shouted. "And he's a Vampire." I shook my head. "Na, Na, Na. You're messing with me because theres no bloody way!"

"What was his name?"

"Jasper Hale."

"You can't see them!"

"Well while we're at it I'll shut myself out of any mythical creature." I slammed the door shut. I silently cried. Why is life a bitch? I mean come on, my best friend is a fucking werewolf and the only decent person is a vampire! Was this destiny. Not likely it's bull shit if you ask me! I pugged my iPhone in any just played a random play list on spotify. Ironically it was 'Perfect Two by Autumn' I mean the guy I think maybe my destiny is a vampire.

I still can't get over it. I've been in my house for 2 days. Not talked to anyone. Not gone out side apart from to take my dog out. Why did life have to be so cruel. Then I herd a knock on my door. I opened it to find a bunch of guys with Jacob. The ones at the bonfire to be specific. I quickly shut it again.

"Erika listen to me! Please!" Jacob begged.

"I'm sorry I don't listen to things that shouldn't exist!" I replied.

"We want to talk." One said. Frankly I don't know their names.

"Well I don't so you're welcome to stay out there but I'm not going to talk to you." I snapped, then I herd them sit down. Really! The spirits had to bring a pack of werewolves who are willing to stay on my door step! Then I thought. Jake probably had his back to the door. I swung it open and sure enough he fell in. I just smiled. I grabbed sky's color and lead and shouted her out. I locked the door and walked to first beach.

I could tell they were following me. No offence but they had the loudest footsteps ever!

"Let us talk!" Jake said.

"Im listening."

"We're the good guys! We protect the land!" Jake said.

"Yeah and I'm sure that if you knew they was vampires then what's the deal?" I asked i honestly didn't give a shit anymore.

"We have a treaty. They only eat animal blood. It's like you don't hurt anybody we don't kill them." One said laughing slightly. Like I said before I don't know their names and I don't intend to either.

"Then why can't I see them?" I asked. "And why the hell are you so bothered?!" Jake shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"To late for that." I said smirking.

"What!?"

"Oh yeah being hit and having bottles thrown at me is so me not getting hurt." I said starting to get pissed at him.


	4. Meeting The Girl who explains it all

Chapter 4

"Maybe you'd talk to someone else! A girl who knows about this." Jake said trying to break my walls but I was curious how she knew. I mean she wasn't one was she?

"Fine." I said as they led me to a house in the woods. It was nice and cozy. Then as they all ran in a girl came out she was tanned and had light brown hair. She smiled and kissed Jake.

"Erika this is my girlfriend Mai." Wait I recognise her! She is Charlotte Henderson!

"Nice to meet you." She said still next to Jake.

"Aren't you Charlotte Henderson?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's a stage name. Any ways what brings you here?" Then the tallest one came out.

"Mai I want you to explain the in tire shapeshifter cold one thing to her."

"Ok, Sam." She looked back at me. "Let's go for a walk." We walked down to first beach. I was surprised that shes not cold. I mean she's in a tiny top and shorts in this weather. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well why I can't see Jasper anymore and why are you lot lying to me!" I said pretty fast.

"Well firstly he's a vampire not allowed on the res but ultimately it's your choice you don't have orders like we do..."

"What do you mean orders?"

"Well we have to obey our alpha which is Sam but meant to be Jake."

"Wait I thought you had to be part of the pack to do that."

"I am." She said smiling. "First and only female shape-shifter." I was shocked.

"Would you show me?" She nodded and went into the forest. She came out as a horse sized wolf. Her fur had a black ends to her gray fur. "Wow." I said. She barked out a laugh. "So this is all real." She nodded before grabbing her cloths in her mouth and running back.

"So that answers your second question." She laughed.

"So what are you going to do about your singing?" I asked.

"Stay here go for business trips when nessasary. Of course I'll have to ask sam first but yeah." We talked for ages before going back. She was actually funny in real life it was nice. When we was in the drive way Jacob came out and hugged her.

"I've missed you!" He said. It was sweet but not in front of me.

"I've been gone for a hour, Jake!" She laughed.

"How'd she take it." Man I hated when people did that! I mean I'm right here ask me!

"Ask her not me." She said he turned to me.

"It's nice not to be bombarded by guys and rules." I said awkwardly. Then one of the guys ran out with a phone.

"Charlotte it's your manager." She smiled and took the phone. After about 5 minuets she came back.

"I got to colabs to do. One with Example and one with falling in reverse." She said rubbing her forehead.

"And that's bad because?" The one who got her phone said.

"Because one I have to go to England, Paul." So thats what his name was... Wait what?!

"Who's That one with?" Jake asked.

"Exaple." they nodded. "I maybe able to pull some strings to get it here if we could do at the beach but we would need more casts and..."

"Why can't you guys do it with other people from the res?" I asked. Suddenly every pair of eyes went from me to Sam then back to me.

"Fine... But you have to do Double potrol." She nodded while smiling. "But it has to be the night shift." Her smile dipped a bit.

"OK... Only because the imprint would had most likly killed me!" she said leaning on Jake. She rang her manager and came back. "He says ok but I need somewhere for Example to stay. So Looks like hes staying with me." Jake growled. "Baby you know i cant do that besides ihave you, why would i need anybody else?!"

"Fine but im staying with you that week." he said smiling.

"when are you not sleeping at my house Jake?" This earned a aw from me and Emily, an eyeroll from Sam, an 'ew' from the guys and a growl from Paul.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first time my OC's Meet... Please R&R :)


End file.
